


Touch of a Feather

by Gaearnith



Series: One Piece Works || Not Reader Inserts [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Angst, But hey enjoy, Fluff, I didn't have another form of venting so here you goo, Like pretty bad, Luffy is sick, Maybe - Freeform, Sad, Skypiea, Tears, or at least mentions of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaearnith/pseuds/Gaearnith
Summary: “What’re you doing?” He inquired softly, blinking rapidly to wake himself up. Luffy looked up, grinning at him childishly. He didn’t look ashamed, or embarrassed, he was just happy. He fixed his hat, a piece of thread hanging off his finger, before he spoke.“Do you believe in angels?” He returned, smiling.





	Touch of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

> So, before you begin, I want you to know that this was more of an experiment than anything else. I've been meaning to write something with the three brothers together, but seeing as I am relatively new to writing these characters, I don't know if they'll be OOC or not. This was heavily (like, seriously) inspired by a slam poem I heard not too long ago called 'The Crickets Have Arthritis' by Shane Koyczan, if you'd like to take a look at that. The man is awesome and it is so heart breaking, and you may also see some things from there in the story (volume warning though!). 
> 
> Also, the main focus of this was detail. I've been meaning to improve when describing scenery and the appearance of an individual, but I'm never really 100% sure if I've done a good job, so if you'd like, you can leave a reaview on how I did. I also tried focusing on personalities, and like I've mentioned before, I don't know if they're accurate or not. Again, leave a review if you want to point out something that makes you go "That ain't right!", because I appreciate criticism!!
> 
> And one more thing! The reason I wrote this was because I've been feeling really down and needed to vent somehow, so if it gets a little sloppy or you see repetition it might be because I've been kind of exhausted. I'm going to go back and change a couple things in the following days, so if you ever do come back to this and see some differences, that'll be why.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Ace didn’t think he’d ever felt so angry, so _empty._ He knew he couldn’t take away whatever was causing his brother such agonizing pain, that he couldn’t hold him and tell him it would all be alright, and that he could do nothing but sit and watch as they escorted him to another room.

He’d had another stomach ache, and saying those words was already alarming enough. When Luffy gradually began eating less portions of food, feeling full after what he would’ve otherwise considered nothing, people were both really shocked, and really suspicious. He also complained of constant nausea and stomach aches; and very often, too.

After three or four days, they booked an appointment and drove to their doctor, shoulders tense with panic as the youngster whined and wrapped his skinny arms around his stomach in pain.

And now, his brother was stuck in this immaculate, colourless place that reeked distinctively of cleaning products and other strong chemicals. The smell in itself wasn’t unpleasant, but Ace still found himself scrunching up his nose, eyebrows furrowed as he waited.

The atmosphere did bother him, though. The quietness that surrounded them was so tense that it was almost palpable. He had opened his mouth to speak a couple times, hoping to break the silence and to distract everyone from whatever was running through their heads, but the syllables he’d attempt to utter would die at the tip of his tongue.

Luffy didn’t belong here. Luffy was not meant to be in this lifeless place. He was supposed to be out in the open where they would all run, free from all worries, giggling in that unique way of his and doing crazy things that they’d all be berated for later on. They were meant to be living in dream-like worlds of made up fantasies, where they’d sail the bluest of oceans and discover things no one would’ve ever even dreamed of discovering before. To fight and support each other, like the brothers they were.

The thought had his stomach churning, a wave of dread sweeping over him. 

He was seated on a chair in a place he didn’t bother remembering, his arms folded over his chest with Dogra and Magra on either side of him, forlorn looks on their faces. Ace had refused to let Luffy go, yelling curses and thrashing violently, and now these two were keeping a close eye on him thanks to Dadan. But he didn’t care - he didn’t care about anyone here, he just wanted his little brother back. He wanted him to return so they could finally go back to the safety of their home, where they could back to being the kids they were meant to be.

Sabo was across from him, his own face holding a mix of fear and worry for his younger brother as he fiddled with the cravat around his neck. Ace wasn’t scared, though. Luffy was a brawny kid, and he was more than ready to face anything that came his way, even if he didn’t know it yet. He was only seven, after all. 

Ace shifted impatiently in his spot, refusing to succumb to the sadness of the situation and let the gloom assume control of his mind, instead focusing on all the things they’d do once they left this wretched place.

They’d throw him a feast, he thought, determined. They’d regale him with endless food, and make him forget all about this horrifying experience. Ace would make sure of that. The thought of food made memories of the older two teasing their younger brother come flooding back, blocking out anything and everything else.

Sabo and Ace would josh their brother’s appetite, claiming that one day he’d get sick from all the food he’d gobble down so enthusiastically. Luffy’s response was a dismissive shrug and a hearty laugh, the sound being nowhere close to melodious, but it was his unabashed, boisterous laugh all the same. Then he’d continue devouring whatever plate was placed in front of him, giggling childishly. It was a sound that Ace missed dearly, and it hadn’t even been that long.

His eyes were casted downwards, only snapping upwards at the sound of marching footsteps headed his way. Nurses and doctors zoomed past him in a blur, expressions blank and never to be seen again as they disappeared down the white, unsullied halls of the hospital. They all appeared the same to Ace.

“What do you think they’re doing right now?” Sabo’s shaky whisper reached his ears, concern evident in his voice.

Ace frowned, lost in thought, before he finally whispered back, “I don’t know.” He paused to look at another doctor passing by, who was too busy hastily reading the papers in his hands to notice them, “But he’s fine. Everything’s going to be fine.” He added, trying in vain to reassure the both of them.

The blond went silent once more, glancing at the two men with them, before sighing and slumping back in his chair. He looked more agitated than before.

It was a quiet again for a long time after that, and Ace was itching to get out of there so he didn’t have to think anymore. His patience was running thin, and the thoughts that invaded his mind did little to comfort him.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait for much longer, seeing as Dadan and Luffy were making their way back to the little group. Luffy walked besides the much larger woman quietly, his hand on the top of his head where his straw hat lay. The woman held a troubled expression as she returned to Magra and Dogra, where they began murmuring quietly so the three kids wouldn’t hear.

Not that they bothered with listening, anyways. Ace and Sabo were already rushing to their younger brother, both of their eyes wide. He was a little more calm, seeing that Luffy was not injured like he feared he might’ve been. They didn’t go to doctors often.

“Luffy!” Sabo began, stopping right in front of him, a relieved smile curling his lips upwards. Ace followed, although he approached at a slower pace, the cool guy act he always kept up making its appearance once more.

Luffy smiled at the both of them, but it wasn’t like the usual smile where his eyes would crinkle and he’d add a giggle. This smile appeared different, like something was bothering the boy who was all laughter and adventures.

The older two picked it up immediately, and it was Ace who spoke next.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, unable to hidethe anxiousness that crept into the question.

Luffy blinked, his smile falling, before returning quickly, “I’m fine!” He replied cheerfully, every trace of whatever had been affecting him gone. Even the cheerfulness in his voice was strange, seeing as he had been so afraid before, but they didn’t question him further.

Even then, he couldn’t help but feel dread creep up his spine, knowing that something was not right in the way he had spoken those two words.

The ride back to their home was a long one. They lived in the mountains, just outside of the little town, where they stayed with Dadan. It wasn’t a very long ride, but it felt like they’d been driving for years. It didn’t bother Ace too much, since it gave him an excuse to sleep, which was one of the few ways he ignored the awkward silence that seemed to go on forever.

When sleep wouldn’t come anymore, he focused on the dead-looking woods. Trees loomed over the car ominously, casting shadows that danced about the place and blocking out what little rays the sun was able to provide over the grey clouds.

Ace tried looking past the deciduous trees to see if he could spot an animal or two, but the woods were too dense and they were moving too fast. Instead, he focused on the undergrowth that lined the dirt path. Some were leafless, and some still had leaves clinging to their thin branches, a clear sign that it was soon to be autumn.

He took a moment to glance at his brother Luffy, who was too small to reach the floorboard with his feet and instead was swinging them back and forth. There was a light scraping sound as the tip of his sandals brushed the floorboard.

He had a very focused expression on his face, obviously trying to stay quiet for whatever reason. No one had told him to shut up, so Ace was more than a bit confused. He was used to having his brother talk for hours on end, but right now he wasn’t even making a sound. Luffy wasn’t even giggling out of nowhere like he always did, too lost in the strange world that was his mind to notice.

Sighing through his nose, the ten year old let his mind wander. He’d seen the despondent looks on the adult’s faces, but he didn’t let their hopeless appearances bring him down. Luffy was- _is_ , and will be fine.

 

* * *

 

“He has _what_?!” Ace cried agitatedly, fists clenched and eyes wide in horror and anger.

“That’s- That’s-” The blonde began tremulously, running a hand through his short, curly blond locks. “That’s impossible…” He was much quieter than Ace, who was fuming in his spot and ready to burn places down.

“No!” He started, enraged at the woman in front of him, at the world, at _himself_ , for not being able to do anything. “You’re lying!”

It had been a while after the visit to the doctors, and Dadan and Luffy had been in and out. Dadan always came back with a wrinkle in her brow, the distressed look in her eyes growing more and more each time they returned, while Luffy… well, he couldn’t place it, still. But it wasn’t him.

He was vomiting, now, which, of course, was a rare and very alarming sight. He still sported a bright (and very tired) smile whenever Ace or Sabo approached him, worried out of their minds, to ask if he was okay.

They’d also ask about the things they did at the doctor’s place, which would lead to Luffy partially retelling the events with pinched brows, confused. The three of them understood nothing about the tests they had done, the visits, or the words Dadan and the doctor shared in hushed voices. But if Ace and Sabo knew one thing, it was that it didn’t sound good at all, and that their seven year old brother should not be suffering like this.

Luffy was on the couch in another room, sleeping another stomach ache away, and snoring noisily. His straw hat rested on his stomach, a small hand placed over it so it wouldn’t fall to the floor. His black hair was a mess, the unruly locks of black hair sticking out in odd ways and places. He was much skinnier now, too skinny.

Suddenly, the ten year olds were thumped heavily on the head with a large fist, knuckles digging into the tops of their head painfully.

“Shut up!” The red haired woman shouted angrily, tears in the corner of her eyes that she probably wasn’t even aware of, before lowering her voice, “The did their tests, and the results are positive. They didn’t lie.” She stated, her voice betraying her. She was just as scared as they were.

Ace reeled back and away from her, touching the top of his head with his hand before stomping away to his little brother. He needed to see him.

His footsteps were heavy on the floorboards, a thunderous sound that warned the others of the storm marching down the halls. The anger and fear he was feeling was pulsating in his blood, the mix of the two fierce emotions causing his heart to increase alarmingly. He was _horrified_ at the mere thought of his little brother being sent off to a hospital, to be prodded and jabbed at with tubes. It made his stomach churn, and his heart to beat wildly within his ribcage.

Ace halted at the doorway, feet glued to the floor as he stared at the young boy with nothing but pain in his eyes, as if there was a wall in between them that he couldn’t break.

He didn’t want him to go.

There was so much they needed to do, _together_ , as _brothers_ , and so many things he needed to say before he was sent to that cursed place. There was so, so much they needed to see, to do, to live through, and he realized that he was going to be unable of doing such things because of this stupid illness.

He couldn’t breath, nor could he speak. Whatever thoughts he tried to voice never made it past his lips.

Carefully, he crossed the room to his brother, kneeling besides Luffy soundlessly. He hasn’t felt so dejected in a really long time. Nor had he ever felt so useless.

“Luffy.”

Ace said his name in a broken whisper, his grey eyes on the snoring boy in front of him. The wood digging into his knees was nothing compared to the relentless pain he felt in his heart, a constant reminder of what was to come. It was something that he couldn’t stop even if he tried. Even if he spent hours fighting, shouting, yelling, or even begging, he couldn’t stop it.

He tried reassuring himself that everything would return back to the way it was _supposed_ to be in no time, but now he wasn’t so sure.

Sabo came around an hour or so later, and Ace was still there, kneeling besides Luffy with a faraway look in his eyes. The blond joined him, knowing that Ace would end up doing something reckless if he decided to turn hostile. He didn’t bother speaking, aware of how Ace’s thin lips were pressed into a taut line. Talking would only disconcert him more. He needed to sort things out, the both of them did.

It was later on that they all received the harrowing news from Dadan, news that sent the hearts of every man in the room breaking and jaws dropping to the floor. It was on that day that Ace became the embodiment of rage and sullenness itself, two things that no intricately woven speech of hope and well-wishes could sooth.

On October 2nd, Luffy was diagnosed with stomach cancer.

 

* * *

 

 

The first visit to the hospital was… odd. Both Sabo and Ace managed to find the time to visit their younger sibling, whose appearance had changed drastically since the last time they had seen him. It was something they weren’t used to, but knew that they would have to get accustomed to from now on.

Luffy was provided with his own private room. It had all sounded very fancy to Ace, but in reality, it wasn’t anything special. The plain floor and wallpaper were both white in colour. His bed was propped up against the wall, covered in blank sheets and fluffy pillows in case he ever needed them. There was a large, square window that overlooked the town on the wall furthest from the door. Just in front of the bed, there was a TV with a gaming system hooked into it, where two controllers lay abandoned on the floor. There was also an aged nightstand, nicked and covered in scratches. Posters that Ace didn’t bother reading also littered the walls, enlivening the room even if it was still rather bland.

There was also some sort of machine. Luffy had tried explaining what it was (keyword: tried), but that hadn’t ended very well. He had completely forgotten whatever they had explained about the machine, leaving Ace and Sabo to try and figure it out themselves, but to no avail. There was also a strange liquid that filled up a tube, which was connected to that pale skin of his arm. Ace shuddered visibly when he saw it.

He’d started receiving something called ‘chemotherapy’, as Dadan had put it, and there were more tests being done to him. He was suffering from the side effects already, his hair now falling out in clumps, but he had his straw hat to cover that up. It was the one thing they’d allowed him to keep. Not that they could’ve argued with him much, anyway. The boy will do anything to keep his hat where it belongs, even going so far as to fight whoever was threatening to take it away from him.

Luffy looked tired, though, if the dark circles under his eyes were anything to go by. He was incredibly pale, too. Even then, he flashed the two of them a big, heart warming smile, greeting the both of them with a strong voice and asking why they were here.

“To see how you’re doing, you idiot, that’s why.” Ace replied, crossing his arms over his chest, “How are you?” He added in a softer voice, searching Luffy’s face for something… anything that would betray that determined glint in his brown eyes.

His smile fell. “I miss going outside.” He admitted pitifully, a frown replacing the bright smile. He wanted to tell him that he’d be outside again very soon, but he knew Luffy wasn’t that stupid. Lying to him like that would only hurt the both of them.

They remained silent for a bit, before Sabo pointed out, “The rain isn’t letting up this year.” He paused to fix his large hat, “So we wouldn’t have been able to go outside, either way.”

This didn’t deter their younger brother, who replied, “Still. I want to go outside.”

A sigh followed, and Ace didn’t miss how sad he sounded. His mouth and throat felt like sandpaper, dry and so scratchy he had to clear his throat quietly to actually be able to speak.

Eventually, they all settled down to play some video games, Sabo and Ace taking turns with one of the controllers. Loud, animated laughter filled the room, bouncing off the walls as they all talked idly while mashing buttons. There was some arguing between the two raven-haired boys, which left the nicer, more diplomatic one in the group to stop them from choking each other to death.

After what felt like an eternity, the two ten year olds told their younger brother that they had to head back home. Luffy’s face fell, betrayed. He was pouting and whining, not wanting to see his older brothers leave, but eventually let them go with a disappointed huff.

They promised they’d come back as soon as possible, which would be very soon, seeing as the weekend was approaching rapidly, which would leave them free. That cheered the seven year old up.

 

* * *

 

 

Like promised, the two ten year olds showed up at their brother’s new abode not three days after their last visit. They’d brought their homework with them that time- well, the ones that actually cared about their grades did. Sabo, sadly, lived with a very rich family that cared about reputation more than they did for others. The blond despised every second he spent in one of the few mansions in the town, refusing to consider it a home. If anything, it was an enormous prison cell with heavily decorated walls and halls and flawless, fake façades.

The only time he felt free from the shackles that kept him chained to that family was when he was with Ace and Luffy. They proved to be much more entertaining and fun to be around than his adoptive brother, who was an arrogant and stuck up brat who held onto their mother’s skirt as if it would shield him from the rest of the world.

Ace had nicknamed him ‘Runaway Noble’, since he would sneak out of that hellhole at night on the daily to explore the town and spend time with his brothers. So far, they had memorized the perimeter of the town square and many other streets, where they’d ‘borrow’ food from the market and other places.

“Do you even care about that?” Ace started. He’d been trying to reason with the blond, who was poring over a book as he walked. He was reading carefully, looking up and turning to him before speaking.

“No. But my father does.” He replied grimly, eyebrows pinched together. His nose was scrunched up in distaste, obviously not wanting to remember the man. Ace dropped the subject with a shrug, running up to the door that led to their brother before knocking on it sharply. Luffy’s voice was muffled behind the door, but it was still clear as day. Happiness flooded his body as he entered, seeing his brother sitting on the bed, the TV playing in the background.

Immediately after entering and crossing the room, Luffy latched onto his arm and wouldn’t let go, giggling merrily. He had to fight the redness that was creeping into his cheeks as he pushed him away gently.

Ace and Luffy didn’t hug very often; most of the time they either challenged each other playfully or bumped fists, but almost never hugged, so this was a rarity. He could hear Sabo snickering in the background, and he sent the boy with the cravat a sharp glare.

The blond ignored him, fixing the long blue jacket he was wearing before stepping forward to greet his brother. They both shared smiles, before Luffy was once more asking about how things were going with Dadan and the rest.

They would tell him everything was fine. That Dadan was still Dadan, the men there were still themselves, and that everything was relatively normal. Sabo immediately added that everything was less chaotic without Luffy around, not missing a beat as he spoke with a sad smile. It was a smile that spoke of many fond memories, but still hid so much. In front of them, Luffy laughed in that unique way of his, scratching the back of his head before proclaiming that he’d be out of here in no time to make things right once again.

In reality, though, nothing back there was normal. Everything was quieter without Luffy around. Everyone missed the sound of his stomping as he moved around the place, declaring that he was hungry and demanding food. The place had a certain gloom that never seemed to fade away, not even when the sun (which was a rarity now) shone through the windows and made the rooms glow. The hallways felt empty, everything there felt empty without the boy with bright smiles and crazy antics around.

But they’d never tell him that. That would only make him feel bad, and he was probably in a lot of pain already.

Like last time, they played video games. One certain match of some game ended in more yelling, louder and more aggressive than last time since Ace’s narcolepsy had decided to kick in at the last second, when he was so close to winning. Luckily, the blond was there to step in as the pacifier. Then everyone laughed it off and went back to gaming. It was almost like a routine.

Eventually, they grew tired of frantically mashing buttons, so they started up a movie. Luffy seemed to have a liking for Disney movies, especially the Lion King, and other things that involved mythical creatures in them. He’d mention that it reminded him of his adventures, which were usually played out by him either at dinner time or when they were outside, and the people that accompanied him. They all sounded like people that had been pulled out of multiple fairytales.

There was the first friend, and that was a swordsman whose dream was to be the very best. He’d describe him as lazy, mysterious, and as a person that liked to keep to himself. This strange man was also apparently very fond of booze and napping- especially at the most random or even dangerous of times. The most striking feature was the green hair he sported, apparently.

Then he’d move on to an orange haired woman of average height. She was the navigator of his ship, apparently, and Ace, from what he had gathered, could tell that he was very close to this imaginary person. She was feisty, though, and could be very scary and aggressive at times. Her dream was to draw a map of the whole world.

Then, Luffy would very animatedly describe a blond with a love for cooking and an even stronger love for women. This flirtatious man would kneel and do absolutely anything for the two women aboard their ship, which ultimately confused everyone, seeing as how the ginger would treat some of them.

“The food he makes is the best.” Luffy would exclaim, proud of this person, even if he didn’t know where he came from.

As time progressed, more and more people appeared in the picture. For example, a long nosed man Luffy considered a close friend, as well. Luffy would tell them that he had stories like no other, even reciting the ones he remembered, which lead to Ace thinking it was all made up. Imaginary friend or not, there was no way a person that sounded so scrawny and… well, scared, had managed to gather 8000 followers.

The one that Ace found to be the strangest was the reindeer he’d recruited. This reindeer, apparently, was also a doctor, and very innocent. The orange haired woman took care of this particular character like an older sister. He also wore a hat.

That’s all Luffy had told them. He said there was no one else, yet, and that he’d tell them all about whoever else he came across.

After the movie was done, the three talked for another bit, before they were leaving again. Luffy didn’t look as disappointed as the first time, knowing that they’d visit him again. Ace was glad he didn’t have to pry a clingy brother off of himself again, but he could feel his heart breaking as he exited the room. Closing the door was just another heavy reminder of what their younger brother was going through. Of how tired he must be, seeing as he couldn’t do much now that he was here.

He shook his head. He’d stay strong. He had to, if he didn’t want to make Luffy feel bad. He had to stay strong for the three of them.

 

* * *

 

**December 23rd**

 

Two months later, and Luffy was still trapped within the confines of the hospital room. They’d allowed him to roam the halls if he wished to do so, which he did, quite a lot, since he had all that energy to spare. Onlookers, doctors, and nurses would stare at him walk by with a smile on his face, feeling the corners of their own lips be tugged upwards at the happiness it emitted. It seemed everywhere he went, Luffy was ready to make someone smile. Or make them want to pull their hair out at his oddly cute yet foolish actions. Really, there was no in between.

The second he’d been told that he could meander about, he’d been ecstatic, having been bored out of his mind before that. The nurses that stayed by him in case of emergency had gnawing aches in their calves by the time he was ready to return to the comfortable bed, and when he did, everyone was both relieved and saddened at seeing the boy that practically emitted happiness go.

Ace and Sabo had visited as much as they could, but the fact that they too had to balance things out and find the time to actually go had reduced their visits to three times a week to once a week. Whenever they dropped by, Luffy seemed to radiate excitement, fidgeting constantly until he had something to take his energy out on. It was mostly very violent gaming that wore him out, but sometimes even that wasn’t enough, so he’d take walks around the hospital. But seeing as they didn’t have any other games to try out, Ace had decided (with some help from the runaway noble) to buy him another one.

It’d be easy. The three of them were fighters, and were into action games, so it wouldn’t take him long. It was just going to the store that had been a bit difficult, seeing as Sabo’s father had once more kept him back.

Now, after a very long time, he was free, and they were able to buy the game.

After a bit of browsing and discussion, they had picked out a game, earning a look from the cashier once they checked it out.

(“Isn’t that a bit too… violent?” The man, no doubt in his twenties asked, eyebrows furrowed in concern. Stuffing the game in a small plastic bag, he placed on the counter, watching the two children warily.  He was a scrawny individual, with a pale complexion and a tired look on his face. He had a mop of brown hair that flopped over dark eyebrows, and brow eyes.

“Nope,” Came Ace’s simple reply. He exaggerated the ‘P’ sound, snatching their game off the counter before walking out, Sabo tagging along with a grin.

The man kept his eyes on them until they left, before muttering something about crazy kids.)

“Do you think he’ll like it?” Ace wondered out loud. He had been sure back in the store, but now doubts were starting to kick in, forcing him to stop walking and glance down at the bag in his hands. The air was chilly, trying to suck the warmth from his body, and the streets were laboriously decorated with greens and reds from multiple decorations, welcoming the cold season.

“Of course he will.” Sabo reassured him, halting as well to stare at him.

Ace nodded, moving along once more. He was still a bit unsure, but seeing as they had already purchased the videogame, they couldn’t really go back now.

 

* * *

 

 

A day later, they were off to see their younger brother again.

The trip to the hospital had been a slow one today. Not that Ace really minded, it gave him time to think about the game and the things they could do today once they arrived, but he still had his doubts.

Now, they were at the door of the room, just a quiet knock away from the hyper boy. The smooth wood was also white in colour, just like many things around here, and there was a metal sign embedded into the wood that read a number, rimmed by a gold outline.

With a deep breath, he knocked, not waiting for a response. Sabo chided him disapprovingly for it, but he didn’t really care, since Luffy never seemed to mind. Plus, he already knew who it was.

“Ace!”

The voice was loud, like it always was, and he couldn’t help but smile fondly. He would never grow tired of him.

“Yo.” He greeted him simply, watching Sabo run over to him to say hello to him. Soon, laughter was filling the room again, and after the very short salutations, Sabo brought up the game excitedly. Ace joined him.

They hadn’t wrapped it, having forgotten to do so, but the surprise was still there. Luffy gasped in shock, a large smile crossing his features as he turned to the both of them and hugged them. He was blabbering about how they should try it _now, now, now!_

They spent the rest of the day playing said game, competitive as ever and ready to yell each other, leading to Sabo nervously separating the both of them. While playing, they poked fun at each other.

“No fair!” Ace called, fixing Luffy with a glare as the words ‘ ** _finish him_** _!_ ’ resounded in the room. The game seemed to be taunting Ace, just like Luffy was, too. The youngster chortled, amused and completely ignoring the other’s angry protests.

Eventually, Luffy did finish him, which left him disgruntled. He crossed his arms over his chest, sucking in a deep breath as he glared at him. Luffy was whooping madly, giggling, and jeering.

“Oh, shut it, baldy.” The raven-haired boy grumbled, tossing the controller to Sabo, who sent him a harsh look. Luffy stopped cheering, eyebrows slowly furrowing as he realized what he had said before glancing at Ace dolefully. He hadn’t meant for it to hurt him, but he knew he had cut deep. Immediately, Ace looked at Luffy, more than ready to apologize before he paused. His smile had been replaced by a frown, before Luffy was muttering an apology.

Ace felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest when he heard him.

 

* * *

 

After that certain day, Ace was constantly cautious of the comments he made around Luffy. He always had a pensive look on his face, constantly thinking of what he’d say next to their younger brother. He didn’t want to hurt him, not now when they needed him to be strong.

It was almost January, 3 days from his birthday, and he was yet again spending another day with Luffy like he often did. He had been forgiven (he didn’t even think Luffy had been sad for even a minute), but he was still extremely careful. To the point that it would take him a couple seconds to actually respond.

They were watching a movie now. He wasn’t paying a lot of attention, having already seen it, but he still kept an eye on it. Luffy was continuously asking questions anyways, one after the other, so trying to really focus on the film was more tedious than providing an answer.

“Why did he do that?” Luffy pointed to the screen, turning to Sabo.

“I don’t know.” He shrugged, bright blue eyes fixed on the screen.

“Yes, you do.” Luffy complained. Sabo sighed.

“You’ve already seen this movie, Luffy.”

“No I haven’t…” A pause, “Have I?”

Sabo laughed, which prompted Ace to join him. _Oh, Luffy._

It wasn’t long before the film was finished. It was quiet in the room, with only the rustling of sheets as Luffy shifter in his spot as the only sound. Ace turned to him, eyebrows pinched together slightly as he observed his younger brother.

He was picking at a stray thread from the pillow, trying to create a hole so he could take the stuffing inside it out. Or, at least that’s what he thought. He never knew what his brother was up to.

Still, he watched without questioning him. He successfully pulled the thread free, but it was still a ways to go before he could actually get to the stuffing. As much as he wanted to see what he was going to do next, they had to go home. It was late, and sadly, they couldn’t sleep in the room.

“We’re gonna head home.” He declared quietly, and Luffy looked up from his task, smiling sadly.

“Okay!” He replied, beaming at them as they walked away. Sabo waved at him, promising to visit soon.

 

* * *

 

And visit soon they did. Well, Ace did, anyway. Sabo’s father had decided to hold him back despite his cries and protests, so Ace had decided to go alone for once. And after their daily routine and chit chat and whatever, Ace observed Luffy picking at his pillow. Eventually, he broke the comfortable silence, his voice soft as he felt sleep tugging at his eyelids.

“What’re you doing?” He inquired softly, blinking rapidly to wake himself up. Luffy looked up, grinning at him childishly. He didn’t look ashamed, or embarrassed, he was just happy. He fixed his hat, a piece of thread hanging off his finger, before he spoke.

“Do you believe in angels?” He returned, smiling.

Sleep abandoned him the second he heard the words slip out of his mouth. Puzzled, he gave him a look, “Why?”

Luffy went back to picking at his pillow, “I had a dream!” Before he could ask what he had dreamed about, Luffy rushed to elaborate, “Skypiea.”

“…What?”

“Skypiea! A place full of angels!”

“…oh…”

He didn’t really know what to say. After all, it wasn’t every day that he was asked about some so… well, surreal, as angels.

“I… I don’t know?” He tried, still unsure. “I’ve never really thought about that, Lu.” He shifted a bit, trying to get more comfortable in the chair he was sitting on. He stretched his legs, sighing in satisfaction as he felt the cramps leave his body.

“Well, I do.” He continued, pulling another thread free from the pillow. It looked like it was a habit, now. He wasn’t going to say anything, seeing as he probably didn’t have much to do. He’d find something to entertain himself with no matter what, after all, so taking it away from him was futile.

“Really, now?” He queried, a light laugh working itself up his throat. Luffy smiled proudly.

“Yep! I went there with my nakama!” He answered, nodding as confirmation. He had a faraway look in his eyes, as if reliving the memories, a fond glint in his them.

“Ah,” He replied, nodding himself. He couldn’t say much, after all. Luffy _had_ talked about a new person joining his crew, a person that obviously held a dear place in his heart. It was a woman seeking something called the ‘Rio Poneglyph’, or something.

When Ace asked about the new place Luffy’s mind had conjured, he broke into a full story of his dangerous travels and all the things they did. It was crazy, but Ace found himself leaning towards him attentively, eager to listen. He had completely forgotten about his drowsiness.

While reciting the story animatedly, Luffy would pause to recall different events, before straightening up and continuing, more elated than before. He would punch the air, showing Ace how he fought, and many other things that had him smiling tenderly at him. How he came up with these things was always a mystery, one he didn’t want to solve.

Once he was finally finished, he inhaled deeply, exhaling a sigh that signalled that he was done talking. He was still smiling, even after all that, and Ace idly wondered how his cheeks never hurt.

Ace checked the time, seeing it had been a good two hours of talking for the boy, and that sadly, that meant he had to head out into the real world once more. Being around Luffy made things outside of the hospital room non-existent. Everything out there became a blur, something that he didn’t think about until the door clicked shut.

 

* * *

 

It was his birthday today.

He’d celebrated with Dadan and Sabo and the rest, but throughout the whole party, there had been a nagging feeling in his heart that wouldn’t disappear no matter what he did. It felt like his heart was being squeezed by a large fist, trying to suffocate him while he tried to turn away from every doubt and fear trying to drown him. He didn’t want to be swept away by the deluge that was his though process. It would only push him head-first into more problems.

“I miss him.” He’d said to Sabo once, eyes casted downwards as he toed at the ground, the snow building up on the top of his boot before he kicked it off, frustrated at the world. Sabo flashed him a sad, knowing smile, sharing the exact same feelings.

“I do too.” The blond admitted, even though the both of them knew how pained they all were at this point. Their little brother, who was usually there to fill in the silence, was still absent. Everything around them was too still, and in Ace’s head it all just felt wrong. Everything up to this date was wrong. Luffy being ill was wrong.

“He’ll be fine.” Sabo continued when he noticed Ace’s lack of a response. “Stop worrying, I can practically hear you think.” He laughed, but it was a weak sound that held little humor. Ace didn’t join him.

The hours wane, and Ace decides to head to the hospital alone again. Ace and Sabo would walk there, which would take a while, but at least they wouldn’t have anyone to bother them. It made everything worth it when they saw him, too, so he couldn’t complain.

When the hospital comes into view, Ace smiles slightly; he could already hear Luffy’s chortling echoing in his mind, completely blocking any other thoughts that were threatening to bother him.

Entering the old building always made his mood drop. He tried to quiet the unease roiling in his stomach, his figure tense as he walked. He kept repeating to himself that his little brother was fine, but sometimes the churning in his stomach didn’t stop until he actually had his eyes set on the boy.

The hallways were narrow and long, and stretched out in front him almost tauntingly. It always made his skin crawl. Teeth set on edge, he willed himself to move on and ignore the thoughts trying to worm their way to the foreground of his mind.

Soon enough, the room came into view. It looked like the rest of the doors, plain and white and always creaking when it was being pushed open. He reached out once he was close enough, the cold metal of the doorknob sending a chill through his body, before he was slowly turning it and opening it. It made a drawn out creak as he poked his head inside, seeing his brother watching TV again.

Smiling slightly, he slipped inside, the door clicking shut behind him. At the sound, Luffy’s attention had been directed at the newcomer, and seeing his older brother, he grinned.

The fact that he didn’t scream his name as welcome and reach out for him like he always did threw Ace off, and he raised an eyebrow, taking in his little brother’s appearance, the difference in attitude and appearance was striking and frightening.

He looked pale, so pale that he was ghastly, with dark circles that seemed to grow darker with each passing day underneath those owlish eyes. His toothy grin, just like the first visit to the doctor, didn’t makes his eyes crinkle up in that adorable way. It looked fake, forced, as if it was more of a tedious task. Seeing him like this had Ace’s stomach churning with concern, and he stepped forward, eyes never leaving his. His frame, once so strong, was now a delicate looking thing.

“Luffy…?”

His eyes left Luffy’s face, travelling down to the mess that was his pillow. Feathers were scattered everywhere, buried deep within the fresh looking bed sheets and covering his lap. Ace dragged the chair that they kept around for visitors closer to the bed, so close that his knees were close to being squeezed.

“Lu, what’s wrong?” He called out to him quietly, uncertain. His voice was faint, barely above a whisper.

Not a second after that, Luffy held up a shaking hand. He held a single feather in between his nimble fingers, the ruffled object trembling. It was a white colour, just like many things in this unappealing room, and it didn’t look much different from Luffy’s skin, Ace noted anxiously, swallowing past the lump in his throat. He carefully reached out, taking the feather from him before giving it a curious look, inspecting it. It was small, and the texture was soft. He ran a finger over it, confused, feeling it move beneath his fingertip. When he looked back up, Luffy was still staring at him silently.

Ace thought back to the conversation they both shared not too long about the angels and whether or not he believed in them. Is this what it meant?

“I wanted to get you something for your birthday.” Luffy explained quietly after some time, his voice sounding small and weak, and Ace felt his heart drop. It twisted uncomfortably, thudding loudly against his chest and in his ears.

“Lu…” He began, but he didn’t know what else to say. This was too sad for it to be a birthday, a small voice buried deep within his mind commented bitterly.

It turns out that Luffy had refused the nurse’s offers to get his brother something for his birthday, having been informed by the overly hyper child. He’d claim that it had to be special, and something that he himself didn’t purchase wouldn’t be a present from Luffy, but from someone else, and he didn’t want that. He wanted it to be a gift that Ace would keep with him at all times, no matter where he went.

He stared at the feather in his hands, his mouth feeling dry as his thoughts ran rampant inside his head, coming at him from all directions until it felt like it was going to explode.

Not knowing what else to say, he stood up, the chair sliding back with a screech, before he was wrapping his arms around Luffy. Chin propped up on the top of his straw hat, he focused on the wall, tears pooling in his eyes.

They didn’t hug often, but for him, he’d do anything to keep him smiling.

 

* * *

 

He passed away 4 days later.

It had been sudden, the doctor said to Dadan, and that they had tried their best to keep him alive. Tears ran down her face in rivulets as she sniffled violently, and when she informed the rest, everything and everyone stopped and just stared in shock. Minds and hearts stopped as they processed what she had blurted, hands shaking and eyes wide because he was _gone._ Luffy was **_dead_** _._

At first, Ace couldn’t believe it. He had stormed out of the room, panting harshly as he stomped down the halls to somewhere, anywhere, really. In a fit of fury, he had knocked down several things, screaming and howling curses and attacking anyone that dared approach him. His mind was a whirlwind of rage and an overwhelming sadness that had him crumpling to the floor, holding his head in his hands and trembling intensely.

When the rage subsided to an almost non-existent buzz in his mind, his body felt numb all over. The chilling sensation began in his hands, coloured an angry red because of all the punching he’d done, before it gradually travelled to the centre of his chest, swallowing him whole. His breathing was nowhere close to being normal, coming out in short, exhausted puffs.

Then he cried, the tears breaking free in an unbroken stream. He cried and cried until they wouldn’t fall anymore, the sobs that shook his entire frame dying in his throat. They felt like acid on his reddened skin, burning his cheeks and his hands as he desperately wiped them away. After that, it was hard to muster up the energy to even stand, and any attempt at said task only sent him tumbling down again.

He didn’t know how long he remained that way, the cold floor cooling him down slightly and bringing little comfort. It was dark in what he could only guess was the hall, the only light source being a window. It casted a pale light over him, reminding him of the halls of the hospitals that felt more like a graveyard whenever he walked them.

Ace would’ve stayed that way, but Sabo found him, his blotchy face stained with tears and fresh ones ready to pour out. Both their eyes were red and puffy, and when they both made eye contact, they knew that they were in some deep trouble. Sabo sobbed again at the sight of Ace on the floor, pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes in a weak attempt to stop the steady flow of tears.

They didn’t talk, nor did they try to comfort each other, knowing that right now there was no way that was possible. They stayed together, though, leaning on one another when one burst into tears again.

Eventually, they stumbled back into their room, heading straight to bed despite the restlessness in their bones. They needed a distraction, something to clear their minds, but what exactly they didn’t know.

 

 

The funeral was short- well, for Ace, anyway. After setting eyes on the grave and the straw hat hanging limply from one of the wooden posts, he had to leave. Sabo stayed behind, eyes glazed over with new tears threatening to spill.

People came and went, with Magra and Dogra saying their sorry’s through their own tears, trying to offer whatever comfort they could to the lost ten-year old. Ace ignored them, pushing past them abruptly and into the woods the lived by, walking along the dirty path with his eyes cast downwards.

He didn’t want people to try and make him feel better. He didn’t want them to tell him how brave he was or how strong he is or that Luffy will be missed.

He just wanted him to come back.

But alas, life was never easy on his poor soul.

 

* * *

 

 

Ten years later, he still visited the old tree house.

Ace and Sabo had parted ways, the two in their own direction, looking for something more in life. Sometimes, they visited the tree house and whether it was a coincidence or not, it never stopped them from enjoying some time together like the brothers they were.

They reminisced about the past, recalling forgotten memories that were both good and sad in their nature, all the while sitting beneath the shade of the old tree. The leaves rustled in the wind as it stirred through them, the comfortable sound of it all making Ace glance upwards. The house was slightly rundown, the weakening roof sagging slightly as vines and plant life covered it to the point that the brown colour of the wood was barely visible. It looked like it was close to collapsing inwards, but it held on mulishly. Vines and leaves hung heavily from the gaping holes that were the house’s windows, and Ace could narrowly make out the wheel they had installed so long ago. The sight of it made his insides churn, memories attacking him left and right as he closed his eyes from a brief moment, inhaling deeply.

From afar, the sight looked like something from a fairytale. And maybe it was, he thought. This place held so many memories that it all seemed unreal. The bright green grass beneath his feet was long and unkempt, brushing against his ankles as he trudged through it. The lush greenery also appeared to glow under the golden rays of the sun that filtered through the leaves.

He placed a warm palm on the rough bark of the tree, nails digging in slightly, his eyes still closed. There were spots where the bark had rotted off the trunk, the wood twisting and winding upwards until it branched out elegantly. When Ace’s eyes fluttered open once more, he had to squint up at the tree house in an attempt to see past all the plant life insistent on overthrowing the house.

This place, he had come to realize, was extremely precious. Climbing up the tree was not an option for him, mainly because of all the vines, but also because setting foot in that place would break him, and it had taken him a really long time to come to terms with the loss of his little brother. Every event in his life was eerily quiet without him around to cheer him on like he’d usually do, but he’d gotten used to it somehow.

He knew, that somewhere in the sky, his little brother was watching over him. And that wings or not, he’d always be an angel. The feather Ace kept with him in a carved wooden box was more than enough proof.

He didn’t actually know if he believed in angels, but he did believe in Luffy, and that had to count for something.

 

 

 

  **END**

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that! You can come scream at me if you'd like lol. I really did try to make this sad.
> 
> \-----
> 
> On another note: 
> 
> Everything near the end is sort of sudden, but I wanted it to be that way. I wanted to portray the feeling of time flying by without going into too much detail, if that makes sense lol.


End file.
